Red Widow(er) (Horizons/Stark Contrast)
Colorscheme: Definitely putting the 'red' in her name, as she has maroon, crimson and that ruby red. (NO, NOT THAT KIND OF RED!) Altmode(s): Can't go wrong with doing an Override, so another Mclaren. Specialties: Placerift's second in command. As far as I knew, she didn't do much and really have a role due to the Stunticons eclipsing her, and also because I didn't create her with a specialty in mind. History: Jazzimus would tell Placerift everything, and Placerift would get Red Widower to deal with the Decepticons while 'Place went after Galvatron and his master. Jazzimus would then go full savage and hunt down an old alumni. After hunting him down, he had used his imagination and trapped him since he didn't want to kill him and wanted to turn him Good later. Red Widower would send Shockwave, the Stunticons, Riverwarp and Lazorblast after the other Megatron and his Decepticons. Jazzimus would then go after his own Decepticons, like Xhesha, Cyberwarp and Negative. He ordered Flashy VIA his wrist communicator to go after the other Savagicons though not friends like Revonitus or Dinobot. Shivianah-Ko would go after Hellraizor, the Tropical Combaticons and Codebind alongside both Alonias. She would've fought Shrapnel and Rustspike, defeating them both but killing Megatron's minicon. Jackal would've used the decepticon drones, such as the Motorcycons, Lancers, and Navicons against Riverwarp and Sea Warrior. Meanwhile, Roadwarrior fought Windflow alongside Golfball and Goldfield. Almost the entire Centrus Magnus (counting ex-members too) would go after Sky-Byte and Observer. That means don't mess with Jazzimus since he has alot of friends and abilities, weaponry. So that means I can be a showoff with my own main character. It is saddening that I couldn't show off my Sith char, but oh well. Let the others suffer, I guess. (Also Jazzimus has a big-ass Rogues Gallery such as the aforementioned Thomastrain and Ventreus.) Sub-history: Jazzimus and Place's 2iC would work together again, but after vamps and supes that were working with Sasha Fierce. They would later figure out that they were mind controlled, but would go after Laci's sister and Tincan. Violetstrike would face the Exiles and Dashbots, and an angered Zuri would go after Jackal and another trio. Goldflip would fight Damage. Weaponry: Mainly swords, but uses rifles and pistols. Optics: Blue. Gender: Female. Allegiance: Decepticons, Evil (somewhat) but mostly bad and actually Good. Personality and traits: A trickster and deceiver, but very benevolent at heart. She just can't show it because that risks her being a Decepticon and her being a baddie stained by her own good side. Also, she thinks that the others would make fun of her. She would be friends with Shivianah since she also is a 'Liberal Decepticon' and traditionalist, much like Riposte. Rivals: * The egotistical Gorguras, himself. Works only bestest when she has one of those and not like a bazillion. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons of Horizons/Stark Contrast Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Females Category:Female Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Horizons/Stark Contrast Characters Category:Characters Category:Transformers:Horizons/Stark Contrast